Farewell, that was for you Friends
by AnonymousAJ
Summary: Hyuga Junpei menyukai sang Pelatih, Aida Riko. Dia ingin mengutarakan cintanya, namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Sang pujaan hati sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda lain, didepan matanya. Apa yang terjadi? More? Read this fic #VKnBFE KnBFanbase dari akhmadjazulii aka DatPerfectFakes


**Halo~! Watashi wa Jazuli-desu :3 ini Fic buat #VKnBFE Event dari KnBFanbase**

**Atas nama akhmadjazulii aka DatPerfectFakes, Arigatoo~**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki's Property~**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, PARODY (a bit).**

* * *

'PRIIITT'

Suara peluit terdengar keras dari dalam sebuah gedung besar didalam Seirin Highschool. Gedung yang merupakan lapangan basket, markas dari tim basket Seirin kini dipenuhi oleh suara decitan yang diakibatkan gesekan lantai lapangan dan sepatu para pemain. Serta tetesa-tetsan keringat dari badan para pemain yang sedang menjalani latihan keras menjelang Final Winter Cup.

"OI! Kagami! Baka! Jangan bermain terlalu main keras pada Kuroko!" teriak seorang wanita dari pinggir lapangan, memprotes perlakuan anak asuhnya yang tidak disukainya. "Kau tau keadaan dan ketahanan tubuh Kuroko kan? Hati-hati!"

"Iyaiya maafkan aku pelatih! Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat aku akan melawan salah seorang dari Kiseki no Sedai!" balas teriak seorang berperawakan tinggi besar dengan kalung cincin dan rambut merah hitam dari dalam lapangan sambil mengulurkan tangan ke salah seorang temannya yang tersungkur.

"ano.. Watashi wa daijoubu desu, Kagami-kun" kata seseorang berambut biru, berbadan kecil sambil menerima uluran tangan temannya yang kemudian menariknya hingga terbangun.

"AYO! CEPAT LANJUTKAN LATIHAN!" teriak sang pelatih lagi.

"YOSH!" kompak seluruh pemain berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangan keatas.

* * *

2 Jam kemudian, tepatnya pukul 18.46 WITA(?) latihanpun selesai.

"Yosh! Cukup sampai disini latihan hari ini. Besok kita libur, dan lanjut di hari Minggu! Latihan dimulai dirumahku. Jaa Nee~" Aida Riko, sang pelatih yang mengejutkan dapat membuat seirin yang selalu terpuruk kini bisa mencapai Final Winter Cup yang bisa dibilang kejuaraan basket tingkat sekolah yang paling ternama.

"HA'I!" teriak semuanya.

Semua pemain sudah menuju ke arah rumahnya masing-masing. Kecuali Kuroko dan Kagami yang selalu menyempatkan waktu pergi ke Restoran cepat saji favorit mereka setelah latihan. Teppei, Mitobe dan Izuki yang melanjutkan melatih kerjasama mereka agar terpilih menjadi Line Up atau mungkin hanya sekedar latihan. Serta Hyuga yang diam-diam mengikuti Riko.

Tidak begitu lama, Riko pun menyadari kehadiran Hyuga dibelakangnya. "Hei! Hyuga? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Riko sambil menatap Hyuga tajam.

"E-Eh? E-Etto..." Hyuga mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggarus belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Huh. Kau berlaku aneh hari ini" lanjut Riko yang melihat Hyuuga sedang berfikir entah apa itu "Kau three point shooter kan? Kau ingin melampaui Midorima kan? tapi kenapa Shootmu hari ini tidak ada yang masuk?" kata Riko sambil berjalan mendekati Hyuga, lalu berjinjit didepan pemuda itu demi bisa menatap matanya.

"Ano.. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku" kata Hyuga mulai menjawab bombardir pertanyaan dari Riko.

"Hmm?" Riko menanti lanjutan jawaban dari Hyuga sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"ehm.. Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan di restoran?" jawab Hyuga sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Traktir ya?" Riko melirik Hyuga menggoda, agar keinginannya dikabulkan.

"Ha'i, ha'i" kata Hyuga memasang wajah sebal, padahal didalam hatinya sangat gembira. Bagaimana tidak, Riko yang biasanya sangat susah diajak keluar, dan selalu langsung menuju rumahnya tanpa mau diganggu oleh siapapun, bahkan seorang Kiyoshi Teppei yang merupakan sahabatnya. Kini sedang keluar bersamanya. Mungkin jika ia tidak punya rasa malu, ia akan melompat kesenangan seperti orang gila.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

"Oi! _Captain_! Jangan melamun!" kata Teppei sambil menepuk belakang kepala Hyuuga beberapa kali.

"Ha'i-Ha'i! Gomenasai" Hyuga langsung melakukan Shoot dari hampir tengah lapangan.

"Whoy! Shoot bagus _Captain_!" kata Kagami sambil mengambil bola, karena ia yang paling dekat dengan bola.

Hari itu memang libur, tapi entah kenapa Hyuga mengajak Kagami, Teppei dan Izuki untuk berlatih bersama.

"_Captain. _Kenapa kau mengajak kami untuk berlatih? Dan kenapa hanya kami?" tanya Izuki sambil berlari meminta bola yang dipegang Kagami.

"Iya, itu aneh" Kagami ikut protes sambil mengumpan pada Izuki yang langsung melakukan shoot dan masuk.

"Kau juga dari tadi banyak tersenyum dan melamun" giliran Teppei yang menginterogasi sang Kapten berkacamata itu.

* * *

***FLASHBACK ON* **

Diperjalanan menuju restoran, Hyuga dan Riko awalnya hanya bercanda seperti biasa. Namun kemudian...

"Hey manis! Mau bermain denganku?" kata seseorang mencegat mereka berdua. Sontak Riko langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Hyuga.

"Woy! Kau mau menikmatinya sendiri? Dasar mesum!" seseorang muncul dari belakang pria yang mencegat mereka sambil membawa botol minuman keras.

"Hey~ Lebih baik denganku cantik" kata seseorang lain muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Riko dan mencengkeram lengan mungilnya.

Karena terkejut Rikopun langsung berteriak.

"KYAA! HYUGA! TOLONG AKU!" Otomatis Hyuga yang mendengar teriakan sang gadis langsung berbalik lalu menunjukkan muka emosinya, yang jujur bahkan sangat menakutkan bagi Riko. Dalam sekejap cengkraman pada lengan Riko pun lepas. Hyuga meninju pria yang menggoda Riko tepat di wajahnya, dengan sangat keras. Hingga pria itu pingsang dengan hidung berdarah.

"Kalian mau?" kata Hyuuga sambil menyeringai bagai binatang buas pada pria-pria yang mengganggu 'kencan'nya itu. Tanpa basa basi Hyuga langsung memukul perut salah satu dari mereka yang pertama kali muncul. Namun naasnya, satu orang lagi yang membawa botol, memecahkan botol itu dikepala Hyuga hingga darah segar mengucur darinya. Riko yang menonton, hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil sedikit terisak.

"tch. Pengecut" Hyuuga menendang selangkangan pria itu dengan lutunya hingga tersungkur dan memegangi bagian vitalnya. (jangan bayangkan /nak).

Setelah mengalahkan semua pemabuk itu Hyuga-pun menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Riko.

"Hyuga-kun!" Riko langsung berlari ke arah Hyuga dan memeluknya. Tambahan 'kun' membuat Hyuga sedikit terkejut. _Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah? dan dia sekarang memelukku! _Sekiranya itulah yang sekarang mengiang dipikiran Hyuga Junpei, sementara disisi lain Riko sedang menangis sambil memeluknya.

"eh? Riko? kau kenapa?" tanya Hyuga sedikit heran dan cemas saat mengetahui seragamnya basah karena air mata Riko didadanya.

"Hyuga-kun wa BAKA! Kau membuatku khawatir! Bagaimana jika kau kenapa-kenapa? hiks hiks" tanya Riko disela tangisnya dan memandang Hyuga. "Eh? Kepalamu?" Riko langsung mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan perban yang ia gunakan untuk jaga-jaga jika ada yang cedera.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Hyuga heran sambil memegang kepalanya. Terlihat cairan merah menempel ditangannya.

"sini" kata Riko pelan sambil mulai memerban kepala Hyuga.

"uh.. Arigatoo ne Riko-chan" kali ini Hyuuga memberi tambahan 'chan' dibelakang nama Riko. Untung saat itu Hyuuga sedang menunduk, jika tidak, Riko bisa-bisa pingsan karena malu wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya merah gara-gara ulah Hyuga.

"Unn... Hyuga-kun? Kau tinggal sendiri kan? Bagaimana jika kau menginap dirumahku? Aku takut tidak ada yang merawatmu" Riko berkata sedikit pelan didepat telinga Hyuga.

"Eh? Arigatoo ne Riko-chan~ Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata Hyuga sambil mencoba tersenyum paksa.

"Hyuga-kun!~~" Riko mencoba mendeathglare Hyuuga agar menuruti perkataannya.

"huh baiklah baiklah Pelatih~" jawab Hyuga pasrah

***FLASHBACK OFF***

* * *

Selesai latihan, merekapun kembali kerumah masing-masing. Semuanya, kecuali Teppei yang diam dilapangan. Seperti menunggu seseorang.

Beberasa saat kemudian seorang gadis manis datang, yang langsung disambut sebuah pelukan dari pria berbadan besar itu.

Tak disangka. Hyuga datang kembali untuk mengambil handphonenya yang ternyata tertinggal di bangku didekat lapangan, dan menyaksikan adegan itu. Sontak kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"R-Riko-chan?!" teriak Hyuga melihat gadis pujaannya sedang berpelukan dengan sang sahabat.

"H-Hyuga-kun?" Riko terkejut melihat kedatangan Hyuuga dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir!" teriak Riko mencoba menenangkan sang kapten.

"Memangnya kau tau apa yang aku pikir?" katanya acuh dan sedikit kesal kemudian langsugn berbalik tanpa mengambil handphonenya.

Semalam sebelumnya perasaannya gembira sehari kemudian berubah hancur dan menyedihkan. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, satu orang yang mengakibatkan hal ini.

Pelatih... Aida Riko...

* * *

Seminggu menjelang Final Winter Cup, bahkan Hyuuga tidak datang 4 hari latihan setelah kejadian itu. 3 hari sisanya ayah pelatih yang selama ini melatih tim Seirin memerintahkan mereka untuk beristirahat agar fit saat hari H.

"Si Kacamata kemana ya? Bahkan dia belum selesai aku latih shooting tch. Akan kuhukum dia!" kata Ayah Riko yang merupakan mantan pemain inti basket Jepang.

"Jangan begitu kasar padanya ayah!" Riko langsung memuluk kepala Ayahnya.

* * *

***FLASHBACK ON***

_Apa yang ku pikirkan? Jelas-jelas Teppei lebih baik dariku? Lantas apa yang aku inginkan? Aku mencoba mendapatkan Riko... Ya, aku memang suka padanya. Tapi aku hanya temannya.. Teppei? Lihatlah dia.. Pemain basket hebat.. Sifatnya baik.. Hmm aku kalah.. Kiyoshi Teppei..._

Hyuga hanya diam dikamarnya, menulis di beberapa buku, entah itu tugas, cerita atau mungkin diary? Tak ada yang tau.

"Bodohnya aku cukup senang mendengar Riko memanggilku 'kun' haha" Hyuga tak menunjukkan ekpresi pada wajahnya.

Hari itu semua keluarganya besarnya pulang, selesai berkunjung.

Entah kenapa moodnya hancur sejak saat itu. Tak satupun menyadari keadaan itu. Entah Tim Seirin atau bahkan keluarganya.

*tok tok*

"tch. Siapa sih! Ganggu saja" Hyuga terpaksa turun untuk membuka pintu karena tak ada orang lain dirumah.

"hiks.. Huuga-kun" Riko terlihat diam sambil menangis dan menyebut nama Hyuuga. Ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hyuuga yang melihat itu tidak berkutik, bahkan hatinya pun tak tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu pada gadis pujaannya.

"Hyuga-kun, aku... hiks... bisa men-"

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan" kata Hyuuga memotong perkataan Riko.

Tangisan Riko semakin menjadi-jadi. Sampai dia jatuh terduduk.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku.. Hiks... Huuga-kun" Riko mencoba berkata diantara isaknya. Berusaha kuat untuk apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Baik-baik.. Masuklah.." Sepotong kata dari mulut Hyuuga membuat Riko melongo dan langsung tersenyum. Riko ingin bangkit, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak menginginkannya.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Hyuuga tiba-tiba menggendong Riko dengan gaya bridal, membawanya ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

**-Hyuga's POV**

Entah kenapa, badanku tiba-tiba bergerak semaunya, bergerak kearah Riko lalu menggendongnya. Aku benar-benar tidak memahami badanku kali ini, dia tidak menuruti keinginan otakku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.

Aku masih kesal mengingat seminggu lalu mereka berpelukan.. Tch.. Aku sudah bersikeras unutk menjauhi Riko... Aku tau aku menyukainya. Aku juga tau Teppei menyukainya. Tapi satu hal lagi yang aku tau.. Dia menyukai Teppei. Seseuatu yang sampai saat ini belum bisa kuterima. Bayangkan saja, semalam sebelumnya, dia memanggilku 'kun', dia memelukku dan dia menghawatirkanku. Hei dia masih memanggilku 'kun'! Tapi dia sembunyi sembunyi bertemu bersama Teppei dibelakangku.

Entah kenapa pikiran ini sudah menghantuiku sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Didepan mataku. Frustasi. Aku berjuang, berlatih karenanya. Dan sekarang ia menghancurkan satu=satunya semangatku. mungkin bukan satu-satunya.. Tapi semangat utamaku..

Dia menangis didepanku, terduduk didepan pintu. Bagaimana bisa aku cuek dan menutup pintu? Aku laki-laki! Tak akan membiarkan wanita terluka. Tapi dia melukai hatiku! Ah Kami-sama! Tunjukkan yang terbaik bagiku! Tiba-tiba badanku bergerak sendiri. Ya. Kami-sama tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tau maksudnya. Apa pandangan orang jika melihat seorang gadis manis terduduk menangis didepan pintu rumahku? huh.

Aku dudukkan dia diranjangku, ku ambilkan teh hangat yang sebelumnya aku buat untuk diriku sendiri. Berharap itu menenagkannya sedikit. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Mungkin kebanyakan orang berfikir. _Hey! Kau berdua dengan gadis yang kau sukai, ayolah jangan sia-siakan! _Langsung kutepis pikiran mesum itu. Aku putus asa. Ku putuskan mengambil Gitar, menyanyikan lagu yang sepintas lewat dikepalaku.

**.**

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
****But all the miles that separate  
****Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**

**The miles just keep rollin'**  
**As the people leave their way to say hello**  
**I've heard this life is overrated**  
**But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah**

**I'm here without you, baby**  
**But you're still on my lonely mind**  
**I think about you, baby**  
**And I dream about you all the time**  
**I'm here without you, baby  
****But you're still with me in my dreams  
****And tonight, girl, its only you and me**

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**  
**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**  
**And when the last one falls**  
**When it's all said and done**  
**It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh**

**I'm here without you, baby**  
**But you're still on my lonely mind**  
**I think about you, baby**  
**And I dream about you all the time**  
**I'm here without you, baby  
****But you're still with me in my dreams  
****And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**

**( 3 Doors Down - Here Without You )**

Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

**-Hyuga's POV end**

* * *

**-Riko's POV**

Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya menangis terisak didepan pintu rumahnya. Aku tau tadi pagi keluarganya pulang. Kuberanikan mengetuk pintunya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, kudengar suara seseorang mencibir dari dalam.

Aku yakin, aku hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis didepan rumahnya. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di lekukan lututku dan dipunggungku.

Dia menggendongku! Mungkin jika aku layaknya para remaja alay yang sangat ngefans pada seseorang. Aku kali ini akan berteriak 'KYAAAA!' dan berfansgirling ria saking senangnya. Tapi entah mengapa badanku tidak mau menurutiku. Oh Kami-sama bantulah aku! Dia membawaku ke kamarnya. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya? Tapi aku tidak bisa memberontak.

Dia hanya mendudukkanku yang masih terisak di pinggir ranjangnya yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Dia memberiku teh hangat, mungkin sedikit panas. Aku tahu ini baru diseduh. Brarti dia membuat untuk dirinya sendiri? lalu kenapa dia memberikan kepadaku?

Oh maafkan aku Hyuga-kun~ aku bahkan berfikir macam-macam tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kau malah memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kekasih. Tunggu? Bukan berarti aku suka menjadi kekasihnya.. Eh bukan! Bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya! Aduh apa yang sedang ku pikirkan!

Ku lihat Hyuga mengambil Gitar, dan mulai memetiknya. Dilanjutkan melantunkan beberapa lirk lagu. Aku sungguh terkesima. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia bisa bermain gitar ataupun menyanyi.. Yang ku tau dia Shooter Guard dan dia pintar, serta mudah sekali emosi. It's all..

Aku mulai meminum teh hangat sambil sesekali meniup permukaannya yang masih sedikit panas untuk menelusuri kerongkonganku.

Oh indahnya~ Walaupun aku tau, lirik yang dinyanyikannya adalah lagu yang menyedihkan.

**-Riko's POV end**

* * *

Hyuga selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Kemudian kembali diam.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Hyuuga akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Riko-chan?" Hyuga memegang kedua tangan Riko yang masih menggenggam teh hanget buatannya sendiri. Membuat teh tersebut semakit panas.

"K-Kau pacaran dengan Kiyoshi?" tanya Hyuga sedikit gugup, takut pertanyaannya membuat Riko marah. Atau takut Riko menjawab seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"NE? HUAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba Riko tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hyuuga yang dianggapnya pertanyaan 'bodoh'. Kini ia semakin yakin Hyuuga menyukai-nya. Ini akan menarik batinnya.

Hyuga hanya melongo sambil memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Riko yang terbahak-bahak dibuatnya. _Kenapa sih? _Sekiranya itulah yang melintas dipikiran kepala Hyuga.

Riko meletakkan gelas tehnya di meja belajar Hyuga. Lalu kembali ke posisi semua.

"Nee~ Hyuga-kun..." kata-kata Riko terpotong saat tiba-tiba Hyuga mengecup bibir ranumnya sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Riko-chan wa daisuki-desu" kata Hyuga sambil melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya pada Riko.

Sementara sang gadis yang menjadi korban pemelukan dan penciuman(?) hanya diam tidak menyangka. First Kissnya. Didapatkan orang yang mencintainya...

* * *

Hari ini Final Winter Cup. Seirin vs Rakuzan.

Seirin menghadapi lawan yang berat. Bagaimana tidak, anggota yang bisa dibilang terkuat di Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou bersekolah disana. Juga 2 orang dari Uncrowned King. Para pemain berbakat yang dibilang seimbang dengan Generation of Miracle, nama lain Kiseki no Sedai. Ya Teppei dan Hanamiya adalah 2 dari 5 orang Uncrowned King.

Pertandingan berjalan sengit, walau Emperor Eye milik Akashi bisa dikatakan penyebab kemenangan Absolut, GoM dan Rakuzan, Seirin memberikan perlawanan ketat. Kiyoshi Teppei seorang Center hebat yang bisa berpindah posisi apa saja, Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan anggota GoM dan pernah satu tim sama Akashi, Kagami Taiga, pemain pindahan dari Amerika yang menggemparkan seluruh Jepang dengan cerita tentang kekuatan yang 'notabene' hampir menyamai GoM, Izuki Shun sang memiliki kemampuan Eagle Eye dan juga Three Point Shooter mereka, Hyuga Junpei. mereka memberi perlawanan Keras pada Rakuzan.

* * *

***FLASHBACK ON***

"oke Hyuga-kun! Kalau kau memang serius, kita akan mengetahuinya setelah Final Winter Cup nanti" kata Riko terdengar tegas dan cukup serius.

"Yosh! Aku akan bersabar hingga saat itu tiba!" kata Hyuuga sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Eh! Tidak cukup hanya menunggu~ Aku hanya akan membeberkannya jika kalian menang" kata Riko lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"KI-TA ME-NAN, ayolah kau juga bagian dari kami!" Kata Hyuga mengoreksi kesalahan Riko.

"baiklah-baik" Rikopun mengalah. Saat Hyuga sudah seperti anak kecil begini, Riko hafal takkan ada yang bisa menghalangi kesungguhannya.

"Yosh! Kau akan lihat! Trophy pertama Seirin dalam basket! Akan ka-" kata-kata Hyuga berhenti saat tiba-tiba Riko memeluknya.

"Berjuanglah Hyuga-kun~ Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian~ Terutama kau dan Teppei~" Riko kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"tch.. Berarti aku harus bersaing dengannya juga? Walaupun sudah menang? sial" Gumam Hyuga kesal.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

* * *

Pertandingan sangat ketat, bahkan pada quarter pertama, kedua tim saling mematahkan serangan tim lawan, skor pada Quarter pertama 12 -15. Kemenangan untuk Rakuzan.

Namun di Quarter kedua, keadaan mulai tidak seimbang. Di Quarter ini, Akashi Seijuurou sang kapten mulai serius dalam pertandingan, membuat anggota Seirin sedikit frustasi. Skor 32 - 52. Rakuzan menjauh dari Seirin.

Di Quarter 3, duet anak baru milik Seirin akhirnya dimasukkan. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga. Kali ini entah mengapa Seirin yang mendapatkan point pertama di Quarter ini dapat menipiskan skor menjadi 75 - 80. (Jangan bayangkan 40+ skor dalam 1 Quarter /nak)

Di Quarter 4. Quarter penentuan. Akhirnya Seirin menentukannya dengan skor tipis 100 - 99. Dan tebak, semua itu setelah skor 98 - 99 dan ditentukan oleh 3 point Hyuga Junpei. Yang dengan Shootnya bukan saja dia memenangkan pertandingan, dia juga memenangkan kejuaraan terpopuler dijepang dan yang paling penting, dia memenangkan hati sang pujaan hati, Aida Riko, Pelatih tim Basket Seirin.

* * *

"Hey kacamata! Awas kau menyakiti hati ana-!" kata seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya terpotong saat berusaha memeluk anaknya namun langsung disambut oleh kaki anaknya itu, tepat bagian Hidung.

"Ha'i! Aku akan menjaganya Pelatih Kepala!" Teriak pria berkacamata sambil hormat kepada bapak tadi yang tengah terseungkur dengan hidung berdarah.

"Ayo Hyuga-kun" kata gadis mungil yang telah puas setelah menendang ayahnya itu menarik lengan berotot sang pemuda berkacamata.

"ha'i ha'i Riko-chan" Hyuga sedikit memasang raut muka 'takut' dan pasrah diseret sang kekasih.

* * *

***FLASHBACK ON***

Pukul 17.29. Di atap gedung sekolah Seirin. Sehari sesudah Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kenapa kau hanya mengajakku kesini? Kenapa tidak Teppei juga?" Hyuga mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya menikmati cahaya matahari senja yang menyinari mereka sebelum dirinya tenggelam ditelan malam. Juga menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan, yang membelai helaian rambut mereka tanpa terkecuali.

"Hmm.. Etto..." Riko belum menjawab, dia keburu memeluk lengan Hyuga duduk berada disampingnya. Berusaha menikmati setiap detik bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Pukul 17.59 tepat 30 menit mereka berhenti berbincang. Cahaya Matahari Senja mulai meredup, memberi Isyarat bagi keduanya untuk segera melaksanakan tujuan utama mereka ke sana. Cahaya Matahari Senja layaknya sedang berbicara '_Sekarang atau tidak akan sama sekali'._

Tepat saat pukul 18.00. Terdengar suara kedua insan-pun menyatu. Menjadikan hari itu menjadi hari istimewa bagi Kapten dan Pelatih itu.

_**"DAISUKI DAYO"**_

***FLASHBACK OFF***

* * *

"Nee Hyuga-kun! Ada apa ini?" Riko berjalan perlahan takut terjatuh, sambil matanya ditutup sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Ayoo Riko-chan~ Sedikit lagi~" kata Hyuga mencoba menyemangati.

Setelah mereka masuk ke gedung basket Seirin terjadilah sesuatu... Tidak terdengar ada seorangpun disana, tak ada decit sepatu atau pantulan Bola basket di lantai.

"Buka matamu hehe" kata Hyuga sambil terkekeh

Riko-pun membuka mata dan melihat satu tim. Seirin.

"HOREEEEEEEEEE Omedetō Kinen Kapten dan Ketua!" Teriak semua orang didalam.

Riko menutup mulutnya dan menatap sayu sang kekasih. Ini adalah hari jadi Ke-Lima tahun Riko dan Hyuga.

Semua orang merayakan dengan sangat senang. Penuh kegembiraan, juga sebagai mengenang kemenangan Winter Cup mereka. Kecuali satu orang.

Satu hal saat ini yang ada dipikiran Hyuga dan Riko yang saling menyandarkan tubuh di tubuh pasangannya di atap gedung sekolah Seirin. Tempat jadian mereka, tempat mereka meresmikan mereka pacaran dan tempat mereka meresmikan hari pernikahan mereka.

_**"Semoga disana kau bahagia, Kawanku. Kiyoshi Teppei"**_

* * *

**YOSHA! xD Akhirnya selesai~ Gomen, ini jalan cerita, plot atau yang lain selain Anime, dan karakter serta nama-nama didalamnya adalah buatan saya sendiri~ kalau Anime dan seisinya sepenuhnya milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei!**

******Mohon Reviewnya yang banyak ya hehe Follows dan Favorites juga plis :3 Arigatoo Minna~**

******atas nama .akhmadjazulii (PA) dan .DatPerfectFakes (RP) **


End file.
